sueniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Yomiko Readman
Yomiko Readman is a canon character from and the main protagonist of the Read or Die franchise. She is a half-Japanese, half-British woman of 25 years, but seemingly one-third as many in her attitude. She is usually bright and cheerful, and, her trademark, beyond a bibliomaniac. She tends to be cheerful and peppy, if somewhat spaced out, and appears to see the world through rose-coloured glasses. This is not, however, an entirely accurate depiction, as whenever she needs to get serious, she becomes cool, cold and collected, concentrating on the task at hand, even if it involves killing someone, and she seldom flinches in battle. In fact, the only way she is known to have been distracted in this state was to show her something horrible having happened to a loved one, and that didn't turn out well. She is perhaps one of the more unusual heroines to use the elemental-control method of powers, as she uses paper as the ammunition used by her psychic abilities as the foremost "Paper Master" in the world. With enough imagination and concentration, her paper can become virtually anything, though it is not invulnerable to fire or things which would otherwise destroy thick paper. She uses this in her abilities as a secret agent for an alternate-universe British Empire which never fell, working in the special division of the British Library. Between jobs, she's a substitute teacher and reads nearly every waking moment. However, despite the list of powers and goodliness atmosphere, her suethor states that Yomiko is far from a Mary Sue. She's a flawed character, who is unable to cope when the dual callings of both work and personal longing are both tugging at her, and suffers a major breakdown whenever she's forced to deal with a reality she can't accept. Despite this, though, she has already found a place and a friend in the Sueniverse. Appearance Yomiko always wears her wire-frame glasses, even when she is asleep, for personal reasons. She also wears the same outfit every day, though neatly cleaned and pressed, consisting of a white blouse with a leather waistcoat (conservative, despite her chest), a red necktie and an ankle-length long skirt. When out and about, she always sports her trenchcoat, which is in different parts patched brown and cream. She is often seen wheeling a heavy handcart full of books absentmindedly, absorbed in her book. Her waist-length black hair is often messy, as she stays up all night reading, and her eyes hover somewhere between blue and grey. She has been described, though not on the 'Verse as of yet, as looking "100% Japanese", despite her British mother, and is of average height. As she is slender, her weight is low, and her build impressive, despite the age of 25. Arrival in Paris Yomiko left for France to purchase many more antique books at the fair that she heard was going on. After doing so, she decided to stop by a store for bread, only to run into Azula, or more literally for Azula to run into her. With Yomiko's pleasantness and Azula's willingness to play nice for the day, the two of them hit it off rather well, and Yomiko even helped Azula find the right type of bread before agreeing happily to meet with her again soon. As they went their separate ways, Yomiko couldn't help but feel some sort of sympathy or, to use the purer term, kinship for, Azula the Fire Master. Perhaps the fallen princess had been through as much as Yomiko had herself. Day III Upon arriving at the flat/Harem Headquarters for Dr. Horrible, Yomiko was introduced to the reality-warping Micaela as well, and the talk immediately turned to non-traditional chat subjects such as the girls' respective powers and just how the world they were in at the moment was different from each of their own worlds, in turn. Refreshments were served, and Yomiko thought the social encounter really went well. It may have been during this, too, that Yomiko began to develop actual feelings for Azula, coming to see the younger woman as a very friend on the level of which she'd only ever trusted Nenene and Donny. Sparring Roughly in the wake of Midna's attempted conquest of Paris and Azula's involvement, the two women met again, this time in the Bois de Bolougne. As they both had to keep up regular practice, the two of them had decided to spar in a friendly competition, not so much to see who the stronger was but to get an idea of each other's preferred fighting styles. Throughout the match, they bantered, and at last when the ashes settled, it was more or less a draw. Yomiko was very impressed, and she hoped that Azula was as well. Talks Over Tea At this moment, Yomiko has entered the teahouse where Azula is working for the moment (due to needing to support Noh), and their conversation has taken a turn for the surprisingly confessional. Yomiko has already confessed her major traumatic incident, and perhaps Azula will do likewise. Category:Other Fandoms Category:Anime/Manga Fandoms Category:Sue